Totally Twisted Fairy Tales
by CindyVortex
Summary: This story was originally on Kimi2001s signon, but I moved it cause I switched signons. Ok, this is a mostly Nickelodeon story, with characaters from Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob, Rugrats, Zim, and more! Story 2, part 1 is now up!
1. Cindyella

Totally Twisted Fairy Tales  
By CindyVortex (Jessie)  
  
Author Note: Yes, what a surprise, I don't own ANY of these characters! So don't sue me, cause I make no money off this!  
  
Episode 01: Cindyella  
  
Once upon a time … blah blah blah …. There was a girl named Cindy Vortex … but everyone called her Cindyella, I dunno why, they just did. Any way … and she had two mean step sisters named Zimelda and Angelica.  
  
Angelica: There is no possible way I'm related to him, I mean her! * points to Zim *.  
Zim: And why do I have to wear this, AND my human costume!   
Cindy: How do you think I feel?   
Cindyvortex (Jessie): Excuse me! Who's the writer of this story?  
Angie, Zim and Cindy: You are Jessie * the three glare *.  
Jessie: * smiles * Better, now I expect this to be the most perfect, most mixed up, most twisted and wacky fairy tale example of Cinderella I've ever seen. Got it?  
Zim, Angie and Cindy: Yes Jessie.  
Jessie: OK, as I was saying ….  
  
The two step sisters were really mean to Cindyella.  
Angelica: (bored) Yeah yeah … do the dishes what ever.  
Zim: Bow to me, puny human! You shall my human slave for that forever thingy!  
Cindy: * rolls eyes * Zim! Your doing it again!  
Zim: What!?!  
Jessie: The alien thing!  
Zim: Oh, sorry.  
Jessie: Anyway …  
  
Cindyella obeyed her evil stepsisters, even though they were wicked and mean.  
Angelica: You wana see mean? You haven't seen me mean!  
Jessie: * sigh * Ok, YOU guys tell the story, leave me outta this!  
Zim: Wait Jessie! We're sorry!  
Cindy: * whispers * Yeah right.  
Jessie: No, no, you guys gotta do this yourselves!  
Angelica: Oh, whatever! This will be easy … right?  
Jessie: You'll see. * Jessie sits back and watches in her comfortable seat *.  
Cindy: Ok, lets start from where Jessie left off.  
Angelica: But who's going to be the narriator?  
Zim: What about Dib?  
Cindy: Ok.  
Dib: Alright, I'll do it  
The wicked stepsisters, Angelica, who is really a little baby, and Zimelda who is really an alien invader, who is planning to take over the Earth!  
Cindy: Enough with the paranormal stuff!  
Dib: Oh sorry.  
Jessie: * snickers * Oh yeah, this is going great.  
Dib: * sighs * Ok, I'll continue.  
So, the wicked "stepsisters" were being all wicked, and the only friends Cindy had was a bunch of little Girs and little Goddards.  
One day, a letter came, and it said all the people of the town where invited to Prince Jimmy's birthday party.  
Everyone else: BIRTHDAY PARTY???  
Dib: Okay, okay, they were all invited to go to a ball so Jimmy could get a girlfriend.  
Cindy: * laughing * A girl friend? Jimmy? Yeah right!  
Dib: Lets continue, OK???  
Anyway, the stepsisters were excited, and so was Cindy, but the step sisters didn't want Cindy to go because she was so beautiful, and they new if she got into a pretty dress, she'd win the Prince's heart over quickly.  
Zim: You can't go!  
Cindy: Why?  
Angelica: Because your ugly, and you still have to finish your chores, and you've got nothing nice to wear anyway!  
Cindy: * crys * But I wana go, and your not stopping me!  
Zim: Oh yeah?  
Dib: Zimelda and Angelica pushed Cindy into the basement and locked it. Then they quickly get their dresses, and dressed, and laughed evily as they drove away to the ball.  
Cindy: * sarcastically * Oh no, boo hoo, I can't go to the ball now.  
Dib: Suddenly there was a poof, and two things with wings appeared, they were Cosmo and Wanda, the fairy god parents!  
Cosmo: Hi yeah kiddo! I'm Cosmo!  
Wanda: And I'm Wanda!  
Both: And we're, YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS! * Words "Fairy Godparents" appear behind them, with streamers, ballons and lights *.  
Cindy: Uh, yeah .. why are you here?  
Wanda: We want to help you get to the ball!  
Cosmo: But you've gotta hurry, Timmy gets angry when we dump him for a fan fiction.  
  
~ * Timmy's House * ~  
Timmy: Wanda? Cosmo? Where are you guys? Don't tell me you got another job as a godparent in a fan fiction again! * yelling * WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER PICK ME???  
  
~ * Back to fan fic * ~  
  
Cindy: Ok, I wish for a fancy new outfit, and to have a make over, and to be able to get to the ball.  
Cosmo: That'll cost $25.  
Cindy: WHAT? Why? You're my fairy godparents! It's all suppose to be free!  
Wanda: Fine then .. you can have all that stuff, but it will all ware off at midnight.  
Cindy: Why midnight?  
Cosmo: I dunno, all I know is that this fan fic would be a whole lot better written if Jessie wrote it!  
Jessie: * smiles * Thank you very much!  
Cindy: *angrily whispers * Cheap fairy godparents!  
Dib: Ok, so Cosmo and Wanda gave Cindy a new dress, and gave her a really nice sports car. When Cindy arrived, she was the star of the ball.  
Wanda: Aww… we made her happy!  
Timmy: Hey! You guys! I finally found you! Now come on, we've got to get back to Nickelodeon, and this is the last time I let you go into a fan fic without me!  
Cosmo: But Timmy, you ARE in the fan fic!  
Timmy: Huh? I am? * walks up to screen and waves * Hi mom and dad!  
  
~ * Back to the party * ~  
  
Dib: Ok, we're at the party and Cindy just arrived. Jimmy is bored, until he sees Cindy, he walks up to her.  
Jimmy: Uh, wana dance?  
Cindy: Sure.  
  
The two have a wonderful time, and Zimelda and Angelica, envy from afar, but still not realizing it was Cindy.  
Angelica: The nerve of that girl!  
Zim: Yeah! Coming here and stealing our prince!  
Angelica: Strange, I think I know her, but I'm not sure from where.  
Zim: * whispers * Duh, of course you know her! It's Cindy!  
Angelica: I know! But we're not suppose to know that! * steps on Zim's foot *  
Zim: OWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Dib: Cindy then looked at the clock, realizing it was 11:56 PM! Cindy ran out the door, but her shoe feel off, and she rode her sports car, quickly home. Jimmy ran after her, tripped on her shoe, and picked it up.  
Jimmy: I've got to find her! I dunno why, but I have to!  
Dib: So Jimmy went to all the houses, and had everyone try on the shoe, but no one could fit it. Then he got to Cindyella's house.  
Angelica tried it on, but her foot was WAY to big!  
Angelica: Oh zip it Dib! It was only a little big.  
Dib: And Zimrelda was about to try it on, but Jimmy refused because Zimelda was too ugly!  
Zim: Oh, be quiet, you puny Earthnoid!  
Jessie: Earthnoid? This is getting interesting!  
Cindy: Can I try it on?  
Jimmy: Ok.  
Dib: Cindy put on the shoe, and it fit. Then Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy appeared, they transformed Cindy into the beautiful girl she was last night.  
Jimmy: It's you! Will you be my girl friend?  
Cindy: Sure!  
Dib: And they lived happily ever after!  
  
Angelica: See! Told ya it would be easy!  
Jessie: Ok, I'll admit it, you guys did pretty good.  
Zim: Can I take off this stupid wig now?  
Jessie: Sure, stories over.  
Dib: Ummm … Jessie, what is suppose to happen to the two stepsisters after Cindy and Jimmy live happily ever after?  
Jessie: I dunno … they just have to live with each other for the rest of forever, something like that.  
Timmy: Thanks for giving me a part in the story.  
Wanda: Like we really had a choice.  
Cosmo: Yeah.  
Timmy: Sorry I was a little harsh, but you guys are always the popular ones.  
Wanda: Like some smart guy once said, "To error is human, to forgive, is fairy."  
Cosmo: Who said that?  
Jessie: Anyway, what story should I write next?  
Cindy: Hmmm … I dunno, but PLEASE don't make me have to dance with Jimmy again! It's was sooo humiliating!  
Jessie: * snickers and whispers * Cindy and Jimmy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S …  
Jimmy: Ha! Yeah right!  
Jessie: Oh yeah, what ever you say.  
Angelica: Lets end this already! I have to go home!  
Jessie: Alright … bye all! Hope you enjoyed Cindyella! The next TTFT story here will be a take off on Rapunzle, the title will soon be announced. Later days!  
  
Credits:  
Written by: Kimi2001  
Cast:  
  
NAME ……………... What Character .. The show they are on  
Jessie (Kimi2001) … herself ………… no show   
Cindy Vortex ……… Cindyella ……… Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius  
Zim ………………... Zimelda ……….. Invader Zim  
Angelica Pickles ….. Herself…….…… Rugrats   
Cosmo …………….. Himself ……….. The Fairly Odd Parents  
Wanda …………….. Herself ………... The Fairly Odd Parents  
Timmy …………….. Himself ………. The Fairly Odd Parents  
Jimmy Neutron ……. Prince Jimmy … Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius  
  
Our Favorite Quote From This Story: Dib: And Zimrelda was about to try it on, but Jimmy refused because Zimelda was too ugly!  
  
When you review please:  
Tell us what you liked, what you hated, what we should have done, what we should do for Rapunzle, and what was your favorite part. Thank you!  
  
Sincerely,  
Kimi2001  
  
"I've always wondered, who is meaner to her peers? Cindy to Jimmy and friends or Angelica to the Rugrats?" ~ Kimi2001 …. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Powder Sugar White (Part 1)

Powder Sugar White (Or … Snow White)  
By Jessie  
PART 1  
  
A/N: Ok, just for the writing of this story, I had a lot of sugar! Erm … but you didn't need to know that, did you?  
  
Episode 02: Powder Sugar White  
  
Jessie: Ok, once upon a time in some land, not so far away, lived this Queen named Coco (From Rugrats In Paris), she was the step mother of beautiful Princess Cindy who was called Powder Sugar White since her parents thought Snow White sounded too Disney. They nick named her Sugar White, but you can call her Cindy White.  
Well, Queen Coco had this really cool mirror, and she'd always ask the mirror the same thing every day, "Who is the prettiest one of all?" and every day the mirror would say, "Lady, I've told you this a million times! Rags can't hide her face, Cindy White is by far more prettier than you! Actually, everyone within two hundred miles is way more prettier than you!"  
Queen Coco: Oh yeah?  
Mirror: Duh! It's totally obvious!  
Queen Coco: Show your face! Lets see how much prettier you are!  
Jessie: Then the mirror showed her face, it was none other than Alisa Carmichael, Susie from Rugrats older sister.  
Alisa: Gosh, your more ugly up close, oh, and you can't threaten to break the mirror and trap me in here forever since I just bought mirror break proof insurance, and if you break my mirror I'll have to sue you.  
Queen Coco: (Grumbling) Fine, fine, I'll show you who is the prettiest of them all! Ickis!  
Jessie: Suddenly the Queen's assistant, Ickis from Ahhh! Real Monsters appeared.  
Ickis: You called Queeny?  
Coco: Yeah, kill the princess, and as proof, bring back her pink hair bands!  
Ickis: Her hair bands? Jessie, I thought it was suppose to be her heart!  
Jessie: That's too violent and disgusting! Pink hair bands are almost red, and if you put them next to each other and squint, then might look like a heart.  
Ickis: Ok … I'll be back soon!  
  
Jessie: Outside in the back yard area, Cindy was cleaning.  
Cindy: I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning, dum diddy dum di do!  
Birds: She's cleaning! She's cleaning! Dum diddy dum di do!  
Cindy: Oh, shut up!  
Bird (whispering): She may be the prettiest, but she sure is the rudest!  
Jessie: Ok … how about we skip right over to the part with Cindy at the edge of the forest? Ok, Cindy is picking flowers at the edge of the forest, and Ickis comes up behind her.  
Ickis: Roar, grrr, ummm … are you dead yet?  
Jessie: Cindy turns around, and asks what is he doing.  
Cindy: Yeah! What are you doing?  
Ickis: The Queen wants you dead, and she wants your pink bows!  
Cindy (stares at Ickis): Why?  
Ickis (thinks for a moment): I dunno, she wants to be the prettiest, but you better give me your pink bows and run far away so the Queen won't know your alive!  
Cindy (shook her head): No way! These are my favorite pink bows!  
Ickis: But those are your ONLY pink bows!  
Cindy: Don't rub it in. * glares *  
Ickis: Sorry, but I have to bring back something that proves your, not alive.  
Cindy (thinks for a moment and looks at flowers): I know!  
Jessie: Cindy took four pink flower peddles, put them in groups of two and tied each together to resemble her bows. Then she handed them to Ickis.  
Cindy: Here, show these to the Queen!  
Ickis (stares at flowers): Well, your no Martha Stewart, but these will do, now you must run far away!  
Jessie: Then Ickis ran for the castle while Cindy ran into the forest. There where many scary things about the forest, the trees seemed to resemble scary faces.  
Cindy: Cool trees!  
Jessie: Ahem!  
Cindy: Oh, sorry … umm, ahhhh!  
Jessie: That's better! Now, Cindy runs through the forest …  
Cindy: No way! I'll ruin my shoes!  
Jessie: Cindy, your Powder Sugar White, not Elle Woods! Now, run!  
Cindy: * rolls eyes * I wonder if Reese Witherspoon is treated this poorly.  
Jessie: * mumbles * I wonder if Robert Luketic was ever treated poorly * speaking loudly* BY AN UNGREATFUL CAST!  
Cindy: * snorts in a girl way and starts running threw the woods *  
Jessie: That's better … ok, so now Sugar White fainted from all the running.  
Cindy: * faints *  
Jessie: Wow, that was pretty good, ok, now a bunch of little animals come up to her.  
* The Spongebob Squarepants cast walks up to the fainted Cindy *  
Spongebob: Look! A fainted girl!  
Mr. Krabs: Quick! Check to see if she has money.  
*Gary slitters up to Cindy *  
Gary: Meow.  
Spongebob: What's that Gary? She's not breathing?  
Sandy: Uh, don't want to worry ya all, but that's a really bad thing.  
Patrick: Uhhhhhh … should someone do something.  
Jessie: * hits hand to her own forehead * Stupid people! Get an ambulance!  
Squidward: * sighs * Someone call the ambulance already?  
*one hour later after the ambulance comes and Cindy is back *  
Cindy: * pretends to faint this time *  
Jessie: Ok, Cindy, you ok, right?  
Cindy: * moves head up * Duh! Sheesh, I act well and everyone calls the ambulance!  
Jessie: Well sorry, but we thought you really weren't breathing!  
Cindy: Lets move on then!  
Jessie: Ok, so once again the spongebob cast comes out of the bushes.  
Spongebob: Hey, if we're sea creatures, what are we doing on land?  
Squidward: For once he's being logical.  
Mr. Krabs: Forget all that! Check to see if she has money in her pockets!  
Cindy: *sits up quickly * Keep your greedy claws away from my Limited Two gift certificate Mr. Krabs!  
Mr. Krabs: Is that a human way for saying a lot of money?  
Sandy: * shakes head * Can we please stick to the script?  
Jessie: Well, I don't know, this is sort of interesting.  
Patrick: Is that the thing that kid with the flying godparents always goes on?  
Squidward: That's internet Patrick, not interesting.  
Patrick: That's what I said.  
Cindy: Would you just go on with the script? My back's aching from waiting for you people!  
Spongebob (offended): Hey! We're not people! We're sea specimen!  
Patrick: Yeah Ms. Smarty-pants! We're special men!  
Spongebob (whispers to Patrick): Specimen.  
Patick: That's what I said.  
Jessie: Just move along people, I don't want to have to sit back and watch Dib narrarate this time, ok?  
Everyone: Ok Jessie.  
Jessie: Ok, well, I guess I'll have to cut short this chapter.  
Everyone: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Jessie: * rolls eyes * Don't be so overly dramatic!  
Everyone: Sorry.  
Jessie: Don't worry people! The next chapter is coming soon!  
Patrick: We already told you, we're special men!  
Jessie: Whatever.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! Will Jessie ever get the Spongebob cast to fallow the script? Will Cindy faint again? Will we ever get to part 2? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! 


End file.
